PJATO, PERCY JACKSON
by DEATH'S GAME
Summary: This is like, IDK, after Jason and Piper goes to New Rome and Leo is @ New York with Calypso and people are freaking out at the sight of Festus who they think is a big warship, and the Mist is thinning out so more mortals can see the truth of the word they live in.
1. prophecy leads to swords and Kronos 3

_**This is after the BLOOD OF OLYMPUS. It may not comply to the book, but I hope it makes sense.**_

The first time I met him he was only a boy, and then I left him. I left Percy and his mother alone to the dangers of the mortal world. That is a fault I will never forgive myself for.

I am Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes, storms, and horses.

Even after the pact of the Big Three kids birth was made, my idiot dolt brother still ran off and had a kid. I mean, I did too, but at least I got a girl that had _good_ fame and stuff, not a woman who no one in the world heck with it knew. And he even adopted a peanut butter Cyclops. Ha-ha, now you can talk to my brother about stupidity.

Behold Zeus, god of the gods, slayer of Kronos, the Titan lord, god of the sky, lightning, thunder, law, order, and justice.

Both my brothers have defiled the Big Three kids compromise. I have kept Nico and Bianca safe after their mothers death...and now that Percy Jackson has gotten my daughter killed I will never forgive him. And got my son to get attached to him also.

Hades, god of the Underworld, riches, and the dead.

"Hey, Percy. What's up?"

"Oh, hey, Annabeth. You see, Tyson or my Dad wrote me a note that Kronos is rising for the third time. Apparently I haven't killed him enough times. Or he hasn't died enough times," I said. "You see, Annabeth, maybe when Luke killed Kronos the essence of Kronos escaped or something. And how Rachel told us a third Big Prophecy thing."

"Yes. The first one was ' _A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds, and see the world in endless sleep, and hero's soul cursed blade shall reap, a single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze.'_ The second one was ' _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall, and oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.'_ And the most recent one is..."

"' _When the world fell to the Titan lord, no one knew who wielded the reaping sword. To whose hand it went to became the savior of Olympus, yet the rage of the sword killed many in the heat of betrayal.'_ Any ideas?"

This one was way more easier than the others. The sword has got to be Riptide, because Hercules betrayed Zoë Nightshade. But Hercules was after Kronos, right? And when he came up for the second time he didn't get the world."

"What happens if there's another betrayed sword that we don't know of? That the gods had?"


	2. NYC screaming dragons burning teens

_**Ok, sorry people, but I don't have too much time, and my mom is killing me with math. SOS SOS SOS...**_

"Oh man, gods, yeah-hooooo! This is life, beautiful lady," Leo yelled. Calypso smiled and stroked Festus's side.

"You found him, huh?" she asked.

"Yup. In the middle of a black-out forest where every one was trying to burn me 'live. I found Bunker 9 'cause of this big guy, right?" Festus snorted. "He agrees," Leo translated.

"Bunker 9?" Calypso asked.

"Haven't I told you about it? Oh, NYC, 900 meters ahead. It was built by Hephaestus or someone in World War I? II? My memory running off of me." Festus suddenly reeled back, sending up puffs of smoke.

"NYC? New York huh? Aren't those-hey, why are those mortals staring at us?" Calypso asked.

"There's a metallic dragon!" a girl screamed, dropping her ice cream.

"Poor kids! They;re up there, about to die! Someone shoot that dragon down!"

"Hey what? I just rebuilt Festus, you can't shoot him down," Leo muttered.

"We're not supposed to worry about that, Leo. Why can they see Festus? The Mist is gone!" Calypso shrieked.

"Now isn't that...hey, boy, whoa...we're going to emergency land in Colorado, go back or forwards along, ok, Calypso?" More and more people have started to scream and point at the two on a metallic dragon, and Festus blowing smoke out of his nose and fire out of his mouth in big blasts wasn't helping. Or Leo screaming at the people to stop taking their phones out and cameras for pictures, because his message probably just sounded like a bunch of screams and mutated curses. Something like, "Ahh, oo, ee, phoo, craa, puu, aaaaaaa!"

"Huh?" Calypso was now staring at a boy dressed in black, grinning at them. His hood covered his face so she couldn't see his eyes. But she was assured that this was a boy, beside the kinda long hair and skinny body. A boy alright, his face was long and as he lowered his head she could see the hilt of a big black sword. And the Mist was flying towards it like the sword was a magnet. As he looked up at them again he drew out the sword. He had sea green eyes, so much like his.

"Calypso," the boy whispered.

So much like Percy Jackson's.


	3. CURSED SWORD SHALL REAP THE UNPREPARED

"Pipes, what happened to Jason?" Piper's father asked. Piper stared at him.

"Uh..." she mumbled. "He's being counseled. By...ahem... _Aphrodite._ "

"That's really funny, Pipes! Ok, see you later!" the big movie star grinned and headed off the screen. Piper grimaced. Of course he wouldn't believe her. Why would she even bother to try?

"Piper..." a tired voice mumbled.

"Jason!" she screamed and leapt onto him. Jason hugged her for a moment then released her.

"We got a message from Percy..." he started. Piper didn't wait for him to finish.

"Oh good! What is it?" She tore open the carefully wrapped parcel.

" _Dear Jason and Piper,_ " it began. "You probably knew, you probably didn't know, but apparently Leo's still alive, and just to say, he's got Calypso with him. They were heading to NYC when a bunch of mortals started shrieking like maniacs, saying there was a BRONZE DRAGON TRYING TO KILL LITTLE KIDS. And how do I know this? Leo called me with his emergency cellphone-ish thing while being chased down by the U.S. Air Force. The Mist is thinning out guys. That's what's happening.

And that's not all. Recently, I got a letter from my dad, saying " _When the world fell to the Titan lord, no one knew who wielded the reaping sword. To whose hand it went to became the savior of Olympus, yet the rage of the sword killed many in the heat of betrayal. Remember Percy, the world doesn't only hold one secret."_ So me and Annabeth have been analyzing that, and we came to a conclusion: There's more than one cursed sword. So see ya later, and that's about all I've got." Piper stared at Jason.

"So...first...people can see Festus. Leo contacted Percy and said mortals in NYC think a Roman cavalry warship is on top of them. Then Percy gets a strange message from his dad...saying Kronos is going to rise _again_...and most important of all, there might be another cursed sword hidden in the depths of places. And if that sword ends up with Kronos..."

"That's not going to be good," she said.

"Nope, it definately won't be."

"We need an emergency meeting."


	4. THE WORLD'S UTMOST NOT FUN MEETING EVER

Jason and Piper met Percy and Annabeth back at Camp Half-Blood. It was a happy reunion but it wasn't so happy after a while. Then they got down into serious business.

"So guys...where's Leo?" Jason asked, sitting at the desk and holding Piper's hand secretly beneath the table.

"Leo's somewhere over...uh..." Percy started. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"We don't know. He went into hiding with Calypso. Said he'll be back with her in a week or two. We don't have time to wait for him. So we have to start. _Now._ " Annabeth said. "We told him to meet us over the cliff where I first fell off. Attacking a manticore. I think...um...that was where we picked Nico up. I can't exactly remember where, but Percy knows. Or at least Festus knows. Somehow."

Piper frowned. "Fell off a cliff while attacking a manticore? When was that?"

"Um...somewhere near the third of fourth book (The Titan's Curse)," Percy said. He pointed to the lock of gray hair that was almost gone. "Where we got this. I mean, not from falling off the cliff, but from holding the sky."

"You held the sky?" Jason asked.

"Never mind. We need to talk about this letter Poseidon gave Percy," Annabeth said. She held out a blue envelope. "See that? We're assuming that even though we stopped Gaia and Tartarus, Tartarus is going to try to revive Kronos and then go into sleep or whatever he does."

"That cursed sword...so Percy's sword is cursed? Then where's the other one?"

"Um...yeah. My sword was given to Hercules by Zoe Nightshade. She was a Hunter of Artemis. She um...died." Percy mumbled. Piper sighed.

"Oh the Hunters...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's ok," Percy said. "So yeah, my sword is cursed. I'm not going to go into the history, but in one sentence, it's cursed because Hercules was a big jerk." Jason nodded.

"Oh yeah, I totally get that," he said.

"So that sword is cursed. And you have no idea who or what or where the other sword is an who has it right now?' Piper asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Yup. We're assuming though...that Nico knows. But lately we can't even contact him. It seems like he just disappeared. And he's disconnected to everyone else. We even tried summoning Bianca. Even she can't see where Nico is. This isn't good," Percy said.

"Bianca?" Jason asked.

"She's the sister of Nico. She um...also died. As a Hunter of Artemis."

"Oh."

"So what can we do?" Piper said.

"I don't know. But we need to find Nico. Because I have a feeling he's in a really tight bottle right now."


End file.
